


3 months

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Son, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado tres meses desde que Zayn adoptó a Liam. Pero la cosa es, han pasado tres meses desde que Zayn tuvo sexo por última vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 months

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3 Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722818) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Han pasado tres meses desde que Zayn adoptó a Liam. Tres meses desde que decidió dejar de revolcarse en su propia miseria después de su turbio divorcio y lo hizo llevando a alguien a su vida. Él quería, originalmente, adoptar a un bebé, pero en vez de eso se enamoró completamente de un adolescente en el orfanato y no había mirado hacia atrás.

Amaba a Liam con todo su corazón, a pesar de solo conocerlo por tan poco tiempo y esperaba que su nuevo hijo sintiera lo mismo que él—después de todo, no había tenido ninguna otra familia exceptuando a su ex, Niall, desde que sus padres lo echaron de casa a los 16. Ellos hacen de todo juntos, era un alivio que Liam no actuara como la mayoría de los adolescentes y de verdad disfrutara pasar tiempo con su padre, no habiendo tenido uno nunca. Zayn no podría ser más feliz. De verdad.

 Pero la cosa es, también han pasado tres meses desde que Zayn tuvo sexo. 

Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil echar un polvo una vez que tuviera un niño que cuidar (y no era tampoco que hubiese tenido un montón de sexo antes de eso), pero no pudo anticipar que gracias a sus nuevas responsabilidades no tendría ni una sola oportunidad de satisfacer sus propias urgencias sexuales exceptuando por la ocasional e insatisfactoria masturbación que practicaba una vez que Liam se iba a la cama. No que hubiera algo malo en masturbarse, claro que no, pero no era lo mismo.

Preferiría encontrarse con cualquier tipo y llevarlo a casa para follarlo—siempre que tuviera la paciencia para llegar a casa. Eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, hasta que cometió la estupidez de casarse rápido con un chico del que creyó estar enamorado pero resultó que solo estaba interesado en él por el sexo y su vida se había jodido bastante. 

En esa época, cada vez que él se auto-menospreciaba, Niall lo castigaba por pensar tan poco de sí mismo y luego lo abrazaba extra fuerte para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero él piensa que hay una fuerte probabilidad de que sí haya algo malo en él. No por la ruptura o el haber adoptado a alguien con la mitad de su edad o algo como eso—no, la razón por la que él piensa que está jodido es porque, recientemente, ha estado teniendo unos… inapropiados pensamientos acerca de su hijo adoptivo. 

Al principio, fingió que nada estaba sucediendo, que Liam accidentalmente se deslizaba en sus pensamientos cuando se estaba masturbando porque cuando eres un padre es perfectamente normal estar preocupado por tu hijo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando haces cosas que son privadas. Luego, trató de convencerse a sí mismo que era el simple resultado de su propia frustración sexual, que tres meses sin ningún tipo de acción lo habían llevado al punto en donde encontraría a cualquiera atractivo, incluyendo a su propio hijo. Era una mierda, sí, pero no tanto como cuando se encontró masturbándose en el baño un día y de repente pensó en esa vez en la que, por accidente, había entrado en el baño cuando Liam estaba allí también.

En ese momento él sólo se había disculpado y dejado el cuarto con rapidez (aunque era un poco sorprendente que Liam ni siquiera hubiese pestañeado por algo que era, en esencia, una violación a su privacidad, y después solo sonriera y posiblemente le guiñara un ojo a Zayn cuando éste lo mencionó más tarde), pero luego el efímero destello de Liam desnudo fue suficiente para hacerlo venir más duro de lo que lo había hecho en meses, lucecitas resplandeciendo detrás de sus parpados así como intensas ondas de placer atravesando su cuerpo.

Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse de ese orgasmo, pero cuando lo hizo, el placer se convirtió en pánico mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había _pajeado_  pensando en su propio _hijo_. Su hijo adoptivo, claro, pero hijo _de todas formas_. Eso era bastante bajo, incluso para alguien que estaba constantemente caliente como Zayn. 

—Joder —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras trataba de limpiar el desastre que había hecho, tratando de convencerse de que esto no iba a volver a pasar nunca jamás.

 

 

 

El único problema es que Zayn nunca ha sido muy bueno en tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de hacer algo que no quiere. Y por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo, no pensar en Liam en una forma sexual no es algo que esté entusiasmado de hacer. Ese orgasmo fue demasiado asombroso para no quererlo repetir, y aunque sabe que está mal y que probablemente lo envíe directamente a la cárcel, ha empezado a notar otras cosas acerca de Liam también. 

Como la forma en la que siempre camina a su alrededor en nada más que sus boxers en la mañana, incluso si está haciendo mucho frío, así que sus pálidos y bien tonificados abdominales se muestran junto con sus largas piernas y sus musculosos brazos que, tal vez, probable y ocasionalmente le den a Zayn una incómoda erección. Él elige culpar a la excitación matutina. Y la forma en la que Liam se enrosca en el sofá al lado suyo cuando están viendo películas y descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Zayn y enreda sus extremidades alrededor de él como un adorable monito. O cuán seguido Liam afirma tener pesadillas y se mete en la cama con Zayn y se acuesta tan cerca de él como le es posible, su cuerpo casi desnudo tocando el de su padre adoptivo en todos los lugares que logra alcanzar.

Zayn trata de convencerse de que todas estas pequeñas e inconsecuentes cosas no son nada, pero resultan en él caminando en un constante estado de excitación por algunas semanas. Lo que no es solo embarazoso e incómodo sino también imposible de solucionar. Porque no puede actuar sobre sus sentimientos por Liam… ¿o puede? 

 

 

La decisión está básicamente tomada una noche, después de días de intentar censurar a propósito sus fantasías sobre Liam haciendo algo no-tan-inocente o lo que a Zayn le gustaría hacerle a él, cuando se escucha un golpe en la puerta de su habitación y lo interrumpe en su rutina de irse a la cama. Él sabe que es Liam (¿quién más puede ser?) así que simplemente dice “¡entra!” y se sienta en la cama para averiguar qué es lo que está tan mal con su hijo que ha tenido que ir a buscarlo a él. Mientras Liam entra en el cuarto con cuidado, y camina en la oscuridad hasta subirse al final de la cama, los ojos de Zayn no pueden evitar recorrer la suave y pálida piel que está expuesta ante él, antes de recordarse a sí mismo su promesa de dejar de ser un pervertido y despegar sus ojos de él. 

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez? —le pregunta preocupado, tirando de una esquina de la colcha y haciéndole un gesto a Liam para que se siente en el colchón junto a él. El chico lo hace con una sonrisa, pero luego mira a las sábanas algo tímido.

—No —confiesa, su voz baja y tranquila en la silenciosa y oscura habitación—. Sólo quería dormir contigo esta noche. ¿Puedo, por favor? 

Zayn definitivamente no reconoce el eufemismo en las palabras de Liam. Para nada. 

Tragando, trata de actuar con normalidad y le sonríe y asiente a Liam, quien lo hace de vuelta y comienza a acostarse en la cama. 

—Gracias, papá —murmura el adolescente somnoliento al tiempo que Zayn se acuesta también y tira la manta sobre los dos, de repente muy consciente de la casi desnudez de Liam—. Te quiero. 

Con eso, el aliento de Liam se hace más pesado contra el pecho de Zayn, donde ha puesto su cabeza, e involuntariamente enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Zayn se encuentra inmóvil por completo, obligándose a no tener una erección. Pero esa es una hazaña difícil considerando que Liam que está más táctil de lo usual y sus dedos descansan justo encima de la cintura de su pijama y le ha dicho que _“quería dormir con él”_. 

No hay duda: Zayn está jodido. Pero… no puede evitar pensar que la forma en la que Liam está actuando sugiere que tal vez él está teniendo pensamientos similares con Zayn. Y tan improbable como le hubiese sonado a él cuando adoptó al, aparentemente, ingenuo e inocente adolescente hace unos meses, ¿tal vez Liam tiene una mente tan sucia como la de Zayn? Una cosa sí es cierta—tiene que hacer algo. 

Contarle a Liam acerca de sus no-tan-parentales sentimientos hacia él puede resultar en un desastre, pero al mismo tiempo puede terminar con él viviendo su fantasía de tener sexo con la persona con la que ha estado soñando por meses. E incluso la más mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurra es digna de cualquier otro resultado. 

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, Liam ya está en la cocina cuando Zayn se despierta, sirviéndose algo de cereal antes de ir a la escuela. Zayn ha decidido hablar con Liam acerca de lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre ambos recientemente, pero está retrasado para ir al trabajo y no hay suficiente tiempo para tener la gran e incómoda confesión que está visualizando antes de poder subir al auto. En cambio, decide guardarla hasta que llegue de su trabajo en la escuela primaria y deja a Liam fuera de su escuela con nada más que una sonrisa y un _“¡ten un buen día!”._

Es genial que Liam no se avergüence porque su padre lo lleve a la escuela todos los días, aunque Zayn espera que eso cambie una vez que Liam consiga amigos y decida que es un anticuado. Por el momento, sin embargo, está complacido de ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con su hijo como sea posible antes de pasar otro día con los niños a los que adora enseñar, pero que no se comparan con tener una familia real. Afortunadamente, estar en un edificio lleno de niños y pre-adolescentes lo ayuda a mantener el control de sus hormonas durante todo el día, porque podría estar un poco jodido, sí, ¡pero no es tan enfermo! 

Eventualmente, termina su papeleo alrededor de las 5 una vez que todos sus alumnos se han ido a casa hace tiempo, y es libre de empacar sus cosas y conducir de vuelta a casa. Uno de sus colegas se despide de él en el pasillo, pero ni siquiera lo registra hasta minutos después. Ha estado así todo el día: distraído y un poco fuera de sí mientras trata de prepararse mentalmente para la conversación que está decidido a tener con Liam esta noche. 

Él sabe que es estúpido, con él siendo el adulto en esta situación, pero sus nervios siguen revoloteando en su estómago mientras empuja la puerta abierta y dice en voz alta el nombre de su hijo en un tono animado. 

Cuando nadie responde, sus preocupaciones paternales lo golpean y llama de nuevo a su hijo con un tono ligeramente agudo. No hay señales de que hayan sufrido un robo, así que está asumiendo que fue Liam quien abrió la puerta pero, ¿dónde está? Caminando rápidamente por la casa, pronto se da cuenta que tal vez está exagerando. A Liam le gusta pasar tiempo en su habitación, después de todo, y probablemente tiene sus audífonos puestos, por eso no puede oír a Zayn aterrándose. 

Ahora que lo piensa, puede oír sonidos débiles viniendo de la habitación de Liam, y él sacude su cabeza cuando piensa en el daño que puede producir a los oídos de Liam escuchar música tan alto. Sube a la segunda planta y camina hasta la habitación pero por algún motivo no toca la puerta como normalmente lo haría. Empujando la puerta en silencio en caso de que su hijo adoptivo esté durmiendo o algo, Zayn se encuentra sorprendido de encontrar a Liam sobre su cama, la computadora descansando sobre su pecho y _oh._  

Su boca se abre mientras asimila la imagen de Liam medio desnudo con su mano dentro de sus pantalones, pajeándose a toda prisa, como si no quisiera que su padre lo escuchara. Lo que, si Zayn tuviese la suficiente capacidad de pensar en ello (o, de hecho, pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sean los ligeros gemidos que Liam está tratando, sin éxito, de contener), probablemente, sea la razón. 

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se forman en la frente de Liam, y de repente todos los intentos de Zayn de no pensar en su hijo en una forma sexual salen volando por la ventana porque _santa mierda_ está viendo a su hijo masturbándose y eso, en verdad, no debería estar excitándolo, pero lo está haciendo. 

No puede evitar el pequeño “oh” que sale de su boca antes de darse cuenta que probablemente dejar que Liam sepa que lo está observando desde la puerta no es la mejor idea. El chico mira hacia arriba, escandalizado, con la cara del color de un tomate y su boca abriéndose y cerrándose sin decir nada. Zayn trata de sobrecompensarlo diciendo un montón de palabras velozmente. 

—Oh, por dios, lo siento, Li. No pretendía… quiero decir, no me di cuenta… Solo, discúlpame, no hay, eh, nada de malo con ello… Oh, dios, qué estoy diciendo. Creo que, ah, voy a ir ahora… 

—No te vayas —la voz de Liam corta la suya inesperadamente, terminando la verborrea que sale de su boca, pero no evitando que haga unos sonidos inteligibles. 

—¿Qué? —logra decir eventualmente, sus ojos aun pegados en la tienda de campaña que Liam está exhibiendo y cómo una mancha se ha formado en el frente de sus bóxer, culpa del pre-semen. 

—¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunta Liam, y Zayn asiente en silencio, preguntándose en el fondo de su mente cómo Liam es capaz de mantenerse tan calmado en esta situación, mientras camina a través de la habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama, al lado de Liam. Lo suficientemente cerca para no parecer que lo está evitando, pero tampoco que lo está acosando. 

—¿Discúlpame por esto? —comienza Zayn dudosamente, haciéndolo una pregunta sin tener una razón aparente—. No me di cuenta que estabas, tu sabes… 

—¿Pajeándome? —pregunta Liam, alzando un ceja hacia Zayn, y su padre está sorprendido por la elección de palabras, Liam es normalmente tan inocente e inexperto que él nunca hubiese pensando que supiese expresiones como esa. 

—Sí, eso creo —él sonríe y se estira para darle una palmadita confortante en la pierna, queriendo mantenerlo tranquilo así nunca de los dos se sienta demasiado incomodo por la situación—. No hubiese entrado de haberlo sabido. 

—¿No? —pregunta Liam descaradamente y Zayn se sonroja ante el inesperado coqueteo. Se da cuenta que su mano probablemente ha estado demasiado tiempo sobre el muslo desnudo y está a punto de quitarla cuando, de repente, la mano de Liam está sobre la suya, reteniéndolo en ese lugar. 

Hay un silencio antes de que Liam hable de nuevo. —¿Podrías, uhm, ayudarme? 

Zayn frunce el ceño por un momento, y luego se da cuenta del eufemismo detrás de las palabras de Liam y sus ojos se abren como platos. Comienza a alejarse de Liam un poco, pero no está seguro porqué, ¡esto es lo que ha estado deseando por tres meses! Los ojos grandes y marrones de Liam lo perforan, transmitiendo tanta desesperación y necesidad que Zayn puede sentirse endureciéndose al instante. 

—¿Por favor? 

Y eso es: no hay nada que Zayn pueda hacer más que consentir ese pedido, no importa qué tanto su cerebro le esté gritando porque se está moviendo muy rápido. Tratando de no pensar en las implicaciones detrás de lo que está haciendo, Zayn permite que su mano viaje por el muslo de Liam hacia sus boxers, antes de que éste se torne impaciente y prácticamente choque sus caderas contra el agarre de Zayn. Ese es todo el estímulo que Zayn necesita antes de alcanzar el borde de la ropa interior y bajarlo lo suficiente para que la polla, sorprendentemente, larga de Liam salga de sus confines—¡su hijo debe tener al menos 7 pulgadas **[1]** de largo, y ni siquiera está desarrollado del todo! 

Por un momento, todo lo que Zayn puede hacer es mirar con shock, sorpresa y pura lujuria, antes de que un gemido necesitado escape de la boca de Liam, haciéndolo parpadear con rapidez un par de veces para sacarse de ese estado de ensoñación. 

Envolviendo suavemente una mano alrededor de la polla de Liam, ignora el revoloteo en su pecho que le produce el poder ser capaz de tocar a su hijo adoptivo así y en su lugar se concentra en masturbarlo. Liam luce como si fuese a correrse en cualquier segundo, lo que no es sorprendente dado que ha estado tocándose quién sabe por cuánto y no parecer ser lo suficientemente experimentando para saber cómo contener su orgasmo, pero Zayn no hace pajas a medias. 

Rápidamente, construye un ritmo, deleitándose en el calor de la polla de Liam en su mano y cómo jadea y gruñe con cada movimiento que hace la muñeca de Zayn y que lo envía más y más cerca de su orgasmo. La sensación de complacer a su propio hijo, de llevarlo a la clase alturas vertiginosas que Zayn recuerda de su primera vez, es mucho mejor de lo que él pudo haber imaginado, y siente una punzada de decepción cuando Liam se corre sobre toda su mano, eso es todo. Pero la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de Liam es más que suficiente; sus ojos están cerrados y su boca está dejando salir palabrotas silenciosas que Zayn sabe, no se atrevería a decir en voz alta. 

Cuando baja de la altura de su orgasmo, Liam se inclina para agarrar un pañuelo como si el haber sido pajeado por su propio padre fuese la cosa más normal en el mundo, aunque Zayn nota que su mano tiembla un poco mientras limpia el desastre que se ha hecho sobre su pecho y ropa interior. Una vez que ha tirado el pañuelo hacia la papelera al otro lado de la habitación, se gira de nuevo hacia Zayn quien está sorprendido de ver una expresión descarada en sus ojos mientras lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, quedándose en la obvia erección que Zayn ostenta. Sus grandes y pálidas manos se estiran un poco, pero Zayn retrocede involuntariamente. 

La cara de Liam cae. 

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —pregunta con una voz pequeña, sonando, de repente, tímido e inseguro, y Zayn solo quiere abrazarlo porque luce tan perdido y dulce y vulnerable. 

—Yo… no sé, Li. ¿Es esto una buena idea? —Liam solo frunce el ceño, confundido, permitiendo que su mano descanse en el muslo de Zayn, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. 

—Pero tú me ayudaste, y yo quiero ayudarte —Liam se muerde el labio de una forma que es ridículamente seductiva—, papi. 

Él nunca ha llamado a su padre adoptivo así—normalmente es sólo “papá” o incluso “Zayn”; ninguno de los dos se ha esforzado en forjar lazos de padre-hijo, eso es bastante obvio por lo que acaba de suceder—pero Zayn no sabe cuál región del infierno se le ha reservado considerando que esa sola palabra lo ha encendido más que cualquier otra cosa. Su polla le duele tanto al punto en que está pulsando dentro de la cruel restricción que es su pantalón. 

—Oh, dios —es todo el que puede dejar salir, causando que Liam le sonría—. Sí, oh, dios, sí, por favor. Ayúdame, Li. 

No creyó que fuera posible que la sonrisa de Liam creciera, pero ante esa frase se extendió tanto por su cara que Zayn está casi seguro que le debe estar doliendo. Sin decir una palabra, Liam se sube los boxers e inmediatamente se baja de la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo. Por un segundo, Zayn está confundido, pero cuando Liam se posiciona entre sus piernas, su boca se abre con entendimiento y jadea. 

—¿Estás… seguro, Liam? —pregunta con toda la seriedad que puede manejar, por dios, sabe que quiere follar la pequeña y hermosa boca de Liam hasta que su semen esté chorreando por su barbilla y las lágrimas se deslicen de sus ojos, pero se sentiría terrible si eso no es lo que Liam quisiese también. A pesar de lo que sea que estén haciendo, Liam sigue siendo su hijo y eso siempre viene primero. 

Sin embargo, Liam sólo asiente un poco demasiado desesperado, sus ojos, prácticamente, cavando agujeros a través de su tela de sus pantalones, y, bueno, Zayn no le va decir no a eso. 

Así que, en cambio, le da un rápido pequeño asentimiento y le permite a Liam inclinarse hacia adelante y poner su boca sobre el parche húmedo en el frente de sus jeans donde el pre-semen ha empapado sus boxers, proporcionándole un poco de la fricción que Zayn desea pero que aún _no es suficiente._ Enterrando una mano en el cabello de Liam, trata de comunicarle el mensaje y Liam rápidamente se levanta para mirarlo con confusión. 

—Perdón —comienza en voz baja—. ¿Hice algo malo o…? —sacudiendo su cabeza velozmente, Zayn mueve su mano para ahuecar la mejilla de Liam y acariciar con suavidad. 

—Para nada —le dice gentilmente—. Sólo… no juegues, ¿sí? 

Asintiendo una vez más, Liam alarga la mano para bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Zayn y antes de que éste sepa qué es lo que está pasando, sus jeans y boxers están en sus tobillos y la boca de Liam está en su dura erección. Y, joder, si no es la mejor sensación del mundo, el tener esos labios pecadores envolviendo con fuerza su polla‒que es un poco demasiado grande para la boca de su hijo‒y ese aterciopelado calor rodeando cada uno de sus pensamientos. Todo lo que Zayn puede hacer es jadear y balbucear como un pez fuera del agua ante el placer que no ha experimentado en tres meses, y que él nunca pensó le sería provisto por su hijo adoptivo. 

Evidentemente, Liam no es exactamente un experto dando mamadas (de hecho, Zayn estaría alarmado y embarazosamente celoso si lo fuera), pero está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Su cabeza sube y baja complacientemente lento, la fricción entre sus mejillas ahuecadas está enviando escalofríos por toda su espalda y directamente a su polla. Pero es cuando, después de unos minutos, Liam gana la suficiente confianza de los gemidos saliendo de Liam y permite que su lengua trace patrones en la parte inferior del miembro en su boca que Zayn se pierde. 

—¡Oh, dios, Li, tu _boca! —_ llora él, sin importarle quien puede oírlos, y antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo sus manos se enredan en el cabello corto de Liam mientras empuja la cabeza del chico sobre su polla hasta que la punta golpea el fondo de su garganta. Eso provoca que Liam se atragante, y lo último que Zayn ve antes de caer en el borde del placer son las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del adolescente mientras sus labios hinchados y rojos se extienden alrededor de su polla y sus, normalmente, ojos inocentes brillan con satisfacción y determinación. 

Luego todo se convierte en demasiado y su orgasmo lo golpea como un tsunami, causando que el placer corra por sus venas e inunde su cabeza hasta que todo lo que puede pensar es _LiamLiamLiam._

Al principio, Liam trata de tragarlo todo, pero la abundancia de semen eventualmente se convierte en demasiado para su pequeña boca y tiene que retirarse. Pero eso sólo sirve para excitar incluso más a Zayn porque su corrida se derrama sobre los labios obscenamente hinchados y de alguna forma llega hasta su rostro, y si Liam con el rostro cubierto con semen no es la cosa más excitante que Zayn ha visto jamás, entonces él no sabe qué es. Eventualmente, la vista se convierte en demasiado y tiene que cerrar sus ojos y aguantar las olas de éxtasis puro que sacuden su cuerpo. Liam solo espera que pase hasta que Zayn aleja su cabeza un poco así puede calmarse. 

No está exactamente seguro qué esperaba que pasara después (la conversación que ha estado planeando tener con Liam todo el día, tal vez), pero definitivamente no que Liam ponga una mano en su tembloroso muslo, lo mire y diga. —Bueno, uhm, gracias por eso. 

Luego se levanta y sale del cuarto sin decir nada más, dejando a un muy confundido y medio desnudo Zayn sentado en su cama y preguntándose qué carajo acaban de hacer.

 

 

 

 

Zayn, deliberadamente, evade a Liam por el resto de la tarde, excepto para preparar té, que ambos eligen beber en cuartos separados, y ninguno de los dos habla durante horas. La atmosfera no es incómoda, exactamente, pero Zayn no puede evitar preguntarse si Liam se está arrepintiendo de todo lo que hicieron ahora que han acabado. 

Él espera con sinceridad que no, ya que eso lo haría diez veces más desgraciado de lo que siente ahora, en especial porque él no se arrepiente. No de los pensamientos lujuriosos que ha tenido los últimos meses, no de que hubiese permitido que Liam se corriera sobre él en su dormitorio cuando él sólo tiene 14, ni siquiera de lo absolutamente hermoso que su hijo lucía con su semen sobre su rostro y labios. Probablemente debería sentirse cómo una mierda por todas las cosas que hizo, pero está más preocupado por si Liam odia. 

Eventualmente deja de esperar a que Liam inicie una conversación con él (ha estado esperado que él haga el primero movimiento en caso de que su hijo quiera olvidarlo y seguir con su vida), y se va a la cama temprano. El sueño es algo que no va a llegar pronto, y Zayn se queda sobre la cama por lo que parecen horas, sólo mirando al cielo y dejando que sus pensamientos giren sobre su cabeza. 

Esta vez se sorprende mucho más cuando hay un golpe en la puerta, y no tiene que llamar antes de que Liam asome su cabeza por la puerta. Zayn considera fingir estar dormido, pero luego decide que es un movimiento bastante cobarde, entonces retira las mantas como una invitación a que Liam se le una. Él lo hace, dudando, como si estuviese inseguro de cuáles son sus límites con Zayn, y eso lo relaja un poco. Sería mucho más incómodo si Liam estuviese súper confidente, y es un alivio saber que no es el único que no está seguro de cómo lidiar con toda la situación. 

Sin embargo, cuando Liam habla para romper el silencio, sus palabras casi rompen el corazón de Zayn.

—¿Aun me quieres, Zayn?

—Claro que sí —automáticamente, los brazos de Zayn se envuelven alrededor de su hijo y lo empuja hasta pecho con el fin de transmitir el hecho de que, por supuesto, ¡aún lo ama!—. Nunca voy a dejar de quererte… ¡Soy tu padre! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y te amo mucho, ¿me entiendes? Sólo estaba preocupado, eso es todo. 

Las siguientes palabras de Liam se escuchan apagadas porque su cara está enterrada en el hombro de Zayn, pero aún las entiende. —¿Preocupado de qué? 

Tragando, Zayn se prepara para decirle a su hijo la verdad de por qué lo ha estado evitando toda la tarde. 

—Estaba… estaba preocupado que no me fueras a querer nunca más —confiesa él, luego muerde su labio mientras espera una respuesta por parte de Liam. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Liam no dice nada. Sólo se aferra a Zayn, permitiendo que el calor del cuerpo del hombre caliente sus miembros fríos, y presiona un beso en la clavícula de Zayn. 

—¡Pero eres el mejor! —dice eventualmente, en un tono bastante cansado pero igual de sincero, y Zayn sólo quiere besarlo ahora pero no está seguro si eso está bien—. Tú me quisiste cuando pensé que nadie más lo haría, y hoy me hiciste sentir especial. 

Con eso se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios en un rápido y casto beso antes de suspirar con somnolencia y descansar su cabeza en el torso de Zayn con una sonrisa ridículamente adorable. —Te amo, papi —y una vez más se queda dormido en el pecho de Zayn, aliento caliente golpeando contra su piel bronceada y el cabello desordenado mientras su angelical rostro le sonríe a su padre a través de sus sueños. Zayn no puede evitar pensar que estarán muy retrasados mañana por la mañana.

______________________

 **[1] ** 17, 7 centímetros, aproximadamente.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
